ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Drugged Up David
Drugged Up David (born 16 November 1982, real name David Grant) was a wrestler who is most notable for his time in the World Revolutionary Wrestling Federation. Early life Drugged Up David grew up in Stoneycroft, Liverpool in a rough neighbourhood known for his violence and crime. It was is also well known for being a drug hotspot of Liverpool. Grant was introduced to drugs at an early age and by the time he was 8 he was already smoking weed. By the time he was 11 he was on much heavier drugs such as exactsy. As a result of his drug abuse he left school with no qualifications as he was too stoned to study. His drug abuse would finally catch up with him and cause him to have fits of rage and hallucinations. He was diagnosed with mild schizophrenia in his late teens. Wrestling career Before becoming a drug dealer his father was a former wrestler in the 1960s and was fairly successful. Before being shot dead by drug barons his father told him that he wanted him to follow in his footsteps. As a result he began training and learnt to put his fits of rage to good use. DHW Grant was then offered a contract with Dangerous Hardcore Wrestling and wrestled under the name “Recreational David”. He worked his way up the ranks and won the federation's Master of the Ring tournament to earn himself a European title shot. He lost the match to Motor Menace. However undeterred Grant continued to work his way up the ranks and eventually earned himself a World Heavyweight Title shot after notching 15 wins on the trot. He would make it 16 after defeating Mike Black for the title in Falls Count Anywhere match. Shortly afterwards Grant fell out with the federation's president over the way he was booked who then decided to punish him. It was then revealed afterwards that he used performance enhancing drugs during his world title match and was stripped of the belt. Grant then stormed out of the federation and left it. RWF He then joined the RWF and became one of the federation's top wrestlers. The federation's president Kevin Jones immediately spotted his potential and within a month he had beaten John Poom for the RWF Intercontinental title. However he soon fell out with President Jones over his recreational drug use and he began using the ringname Drugged Up David in order to irritate him. He then decided to use the name ever since. The RWF would then fold and it's assets were bought by Kevin Rouser. WRWF Many RWF stars such as XXX failed to show up at Kevin Rouser's World Revolutionary Wrestling Federation but Drugged Up David did. His first match was a “Lose and be fired” match against Adam Hardy. The match was intentionally a mismatch, made by Kevin Rouser so he could fire Hardy who was underpeforming. In this match he would famously snorted cocaine in the middle of the ring. Drugged Up David won the match and his performance caught the eye of The Hooligans who invited him to join their stable. Drugged Up David accepted their invitation and he would regularly team up with Sweet and Tender Hooligan in tag team matches. Drugged Up David went on from strength to strength in the WRWF and his outrageous ways were popular with the fans. However he began to become erratic and no show matches. This was partly due to zoombied out to do anything. He then left the WRWF by “mutual consent”. He did however turn up on Sunday Savage and was the mystery opponent to face Matt White to whom he defeated. It was later announced in the same night the WRWF had gone bankrupt. It is not known whether Drugged Up David would have become a permanent fixture with the federation. He has not been seen since his WRWF days. Category:Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:1982 births Category:Characters with ties to organized crime Category:WRWF Wrestlers Moves Finisher *'Lethal Injection' (a double arm DDT) Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003